Research of late years has shown that in cases of extreme loads on a fastening means for safety belts there may be forces and oscillation phenomena which conventional fastening means of safety belts cannot withstand. Measurements in connection with collision tests, thus, show very high g-loads, and it was also established that the components may oscillate separately to such an extent that the mechanism is released.